Candy Crazy
by CyWiz
Summary: Max was sick of Alex always tricking him into giving away his treats to her so this Halloween he was tipped off by Justin and together they thought of a plan to get Alex back!


**Disclaimer:**

I do not own WOWP, but it did win an Emmy!

**Author's Note:**

This originally was going to be a one-shot, but then I couldn't stop writing like with Rainy Day so I decided to turn it into a full story with at least four chapters.

Well, finally thought of a great idea for a funny Halloween story, but I cannot take all the credit for this one! Please welcome… xangels creationx to the stage! She and I will be writing this story together! Hope you all like it!

Yeah it is late, sorry about that, couldn't finish it before Halloween!

**Summary:**

Max was sick of Alex always tricking him into giving away his treats to her so this Halloween he was tipped off by Justin and together they thought of a plan to get Alex back!

Candy Crazy

**Chapter One**

The Eve of Halloween

It was the day before Halloween, as Justin took his vampire girlfriend Juliet on a date. Like always, Justin made up a date schedule so they will always know where to go on a date. It was Movie Thursday, so they went to the movie theater. Justin and Juliet walk down the steps toward the Waverley substation while holding hands.

"So, Juliet how did you like the movie?" he turns to ask her with a smile.

"It was good, Justin," she answers back nodding.

"Really?" he said to her.

"No, not really," she replies bluntly. She steps in front of her boyfriend, "Justin, you do know that just because I am a vampire doesn't mean you should take me to ONLY vampire movies."

Justin is embarrassed as he apologizes to her, "I'm… I'm…" he started to stutter then continued. "You can pick the movie next Thursday we go."

"No, it's okay Justin! Twilight wasn't a bad movie," she tells him quickly while waving her hands in front of her.

"Yeah, I agree it wasn't a bad movie, but I am sorry Juliet. I just thought-"he starts telling her.

She interrupts him, "You thought since I was a vampire so I would enjoy vampire movies since you were afraid to pick a movie I would hate."

He smiles and tells her, "You know me too well Juliet Van Heusen."

"Aww… I love it when you call me by my full name Justin Vincenzo Pepe Russo!" she tells him happily. They lean in to hug and kiss as they are standing at the entrance of the substation. Justin turns and looks into the window and notices the substation lights were off and there is a closed sign on the window.

"Hmm… that's weird. The lights are off," Justin said while taking out his keys.

"Maybe, your parents closed early today," she said to him.

"No, my parents left Alex in charge of the place today because they had to go to an emergency sandwich meeting. Which can only mean, she closed early and went to do whatever she wanted to do today," he explains to his girlfriend. He opens the door and goes inside slowly. Looking around, he motions for her to come in quickly as he shuts down the door lightly behind them.

"Soooo… why are we being quiet?" she whispers to him.

"Because usually whenever Alex has "plans", it is either shopping or playing jokes on me," he whispers back.

"Ohhh…" she said slowly understanding what is going on. Juliet follows Justin as they tiptoe slowly toward the countertop. Justin checks his surroundings carefully. Juliet looks behind her and then heard somebody moving behind the countertop. Juliet walks behind the countertop and sees Alex crouching on the floor. Justin was too busy with what he was doing to notice Juliet. Alex sees her and put a finger to her mouth. Juliet nods back with a smile on her face. Juliet walks back to where Justin was crouching on the floor checking under the tables near the booth.

He gets up from the floor and looks at his girlfriend, "See anything Juliet?" She shakes her head. "Hmm, guess Alex isn't here," he goes to sit at the stool near the countertop.

Alex jumps up with a scary mask on her face "BOO!" Alex shouts as Justin screams and falls off the stool. Alex starts laughing while pointing at him. Juliet tries to hide her laughter with her hand.

"Ahhh… it's so cliché, but still funny as ever!" Alex tells Juliet while laughing. "Ohhh you should have seen your face!" she tells Justin and mimics his surprised scared look.

Justin gets up from the floor and faces Alex, "That wasn't funny Alex!" sits down on the chair while trying to calm his nerves. Juliet puts both hands on his shoulders giving him a little massage.

Alex turns a chair around near him and sits on it while resting her arms on the top of the chair, "You get scared way too easy, Justin. It's like you are scared of everything!"

"I do not get scared by everything!" he protests back.

"Yes you are, you big baby!" she ridicules him knowing that Justin hates being called that. "Wah Wah My name is Justin and I'm a… big baby!" Juliet covers her mouth to keep from laughing while Justin is getting madder by the second. Alex sees that, smirks, and decides to take it to the next level and mocks him by talking in a baby voice, "Aww… is the big baby… going to cry? Is the big baby going to cry?"

"Hi He ho ha ALEX! You're going to get it this time!" there's fire burning in his eyes as he gets out of the chair quickly.

"Uh oh…" she stops laughing and jumps out of her chair quickly knocking it down in the process. Juliet watches her boyfriend chase his sister all over the substation.

Alex is laughing at her brother as they run around tables and chairs, "Chill out Justin! It was just a joke!" She tricks him and runs toward the stairs. "You can't get me Justin! You couldn't even get on the track team!" Justin runs toward her, but did not see the fallen chair and trips over it. She stops at the stairs when she sees him on the floor holding his leg, "Justin you okay?" she asks him with a worried look.

"Yeah… I think so…" he said and Juliet helps him on a chair.

"Okay," she said. Then she quickly says "You big baby!" and runs upstairs laughing.

"Grr… Ow…" he mumbles and holds onto his leg.

"She was just having fun with you. I'm sure she didn't mean anything Justin," Juliet tells him and gives him a massage again.

"I know, but its Alex and one of these days she got to learn a lesson and take her own medicine!" he shouts angrily.

"You really want to get her back huh Justin?" she asks him seeing the revenge look in his eyes.

"Yeah, but how?" but really it was a rhetorical question as he formulates a plan for tomorrow.

**Friday: Halloween day at Tribeca Prep**

The next day, Harper is at her locker taking out books she needs for her first class in 30 minutes. As she closes her locker, she heard collective gasps as someone unexpected walks into the school.

"Alex Russo is early for school???" one of the students exclaim with a shocked look. She turns and sees that it was indeed Alex in all her glory standing at the entrance of the school and… not late.

"OH, I can hear you!!!" Alex yells at them angrily as the students return to whatever they were doing before. Then she walks up to Harper who just stares at her with that shocked look. "Hey Harper! What's up?" she asks Harper with a smile. Harper doesn't respond, but just stares at her with that same look. She frowns at Harper, "Harper! It is not that surprising."

Harper finally breaks out of the trance and smiles, "Yeah, you're probably right, but it is still pretty surprising that you are early. But I am proud that you did it!"

She smiles and said, "Aw, thanks Harper! I could… come to school early every single day, but I always think 'Why?' so I don't do it."

"So why did you come to school early today?" Harper asks her.

Alex grins as Harper looks over her shoulder and sees Justin. Harper quickly covers her mouth trying not to laugh. Justin was wearing a pink ballerina tutu and the weird part was he had a surprised look on his face as if he did not expect himself to be wearing it. Everybody was pointing and laughing at him. Some of them were taking pictures with their camera phones.

Alex was laughing so hard and said, "Ah…. That was so worth coming to school early for!" She takes out her blackberry phone, "Hey Justin!" he turns and sees her grinning as she takes a picture of him. As Alex and Harper walk down the hall later after Justin's embarrassing incident, "So how did Justin get that tutu on without him knowing?" Harper questioned Alex as they continued to walk…

**Fade to Black**


End file.
